Haze
by unavoidable-k
Summary: After discovering something interesting in Eight's room, the twins decide to try something new. Funnily enough, it doesn't lead to anything good... Twincest, drug use and compromising positions...Oh my! Request fic


Boredom was often the most hellish thing on earth.

The twins hated being bored, above all else. They were hyperactive and slightly skittish by nature, despite having a hobby that generally meant staying still. They glared at the teetering piles of books dotted around their room; they had read them so many times, they'd have to wait at least a month before it became fun to read them again.

Which meant they were left with nothing to do.

Three opened her eyes and sighed. She was sprawled out on a dilapidated sofa, legs swinging rhythmically over the armrest. Four was curled up beside her, attempting to catch up on sleep. Three smiled softly, stroking her sister's hair.

Contrary to popular belief, looking your twin in the face was nothing like looking in the mirror. Other people might've not been able to see it, but there were hundreds of minor differences that only the two of them could pick up on. It was one of the things that made them feel closer than anybody else. Three had practically memorised every detail of Four's face.

Unlike Three, Four's chin jutted out a tiny bit more, the bridge of her nose was wider by a fraction and her cheekbones were raised by the most minuscule amount. Although the general public couldn't pick up on these differences, Three could almost immediately, and it made her feel connected.

Four's eyes flickered opened and her sky blue eyes darted to the face of her sister above. She cracked a smile, before flicking her sister's forehead. She then began rhythmically tapping on Three's cheek with the pad of her finger. Although the pair were practically borderline telekinetic, sometimes the wires would get crossed and the message wouldn't get through, so they relied on Morse Code to communicate.

*You were staring at me in my sleep*

Three smiled sheepishly, before nodding. Four rolled her eyes.

*You're being incestuous again*

Three laughed, silently, before shaking her head.

*You misunderstand. You're a pretty girl; I like pretty girls*

She winked and Four giggled. Anybody else would've thought their relationship was…sketchy, to say the least, but it really wasn't what it seemed. Most people didn't understand, because they didn't have a strong bond with somebody like they shared. A part of them felt superior to other people, because of that fact, but that was only because they had each other. Four gave Three a light smack.

*Don't be weird*

Three sat upright, rolling Four away and got up from the sofa, stretching her legs. Being still for so long made her joints ache and her mind jittery. She didn't like it.

*We need something to do. I hate feeling like my brain's gonna explode.*

She sighed, and Four looked thoughtful. If anyone were home, they'd have gone and pestered them, but they were alone and, despite enjoying each other's company more than anybody, they craved some sort of social interaction.

*What do the others do on days like this?*

Three paused, thinking deeply. It was very predictable, what the others would do. Typically, Two would work on a project he'd been planning, with Five in tow. Six would be drawing or sleeping; whichever was easiest for the artist. Nine and Seven would most likely spend time together outside. None of these were plausible for them.

That left One and Eight.

No matter how much they racked their brains, they just couldn't think of what they'd spend their days doing. Three looked up at Four with excitement.

*Why don't we go and find out?!*

Four looked…uneasy.

*Is sneaking into One's room really a good idea?*

Three now looked equally uneasy.

*You have a point. Shall we look in Eight's room, then?*

They shared a nod and a look of satisfaction.

*Let's do it!*

* * *

Eight's room was…surprisingly clean. That might've been due to the fact he didn't actually have many personal belongings. He had a bed, a table, with a lamp and a small storage case. Weapons had been propped up in all four corners of the room and the table was littered with metal and adhesives. It seemed when it came to his weapons, he had quite the creative streak.

Three and Four felt a surge of disappointment. There wasn't much to be found here. Then again, what were they even looking for? What were they expecting? How boring…

Three sauntered into the room, inspecting his personal belongings without much of a care. He kept his room well maintained, which was surprising. Then again, he spent a lot of time in his room by himself…

Three heard a loud clanking noise, and turned to find her sister rummaging through the storage case. It was a little unnerving how she could do such a thing without feeling guilty or invasive, but whatever. They had an insatiable boredom today and nothing was going to stop them

*What's this?*

Three looked in curiosity. Her sister reached down into the case and brandished a plastic tube looking item; a look of confusion washed across her face and Three clapped a hand over her mouth. She took the offending item from her sister's hand, and facepalmed.

*It's a bong*

Four looked even more confused, if it was possible. Despite having read all the same books and sharing the exact same opinions and levels of intelligence, there were just some things that Three knew and Four didn't. Perks of being the older sister, she figured.

*It's for drug use and such. You put it in here and light it up under here. Then you put your mouth on the top and breath in the fumes*

Three wondered how she knew such a thing, without ever having done it herself. Looking over at Four, she looked intrigued by this. She needn't explain the concept of drug use; that was something she already knew. Four took the item back and inspected it carefully. Three knew what she was going to say. She knew it, she absolutely goddamn knew it…

*Wanna use it?*

Goddamnit…

Three sighed, but the smile remained on her face. Despite only being the same age, she felt years ahead of Four at that moment. Like a tired mother.

*I'm not sure…*

Four pouted, and Three remembered why they came here. Boredom was looming over them and they needed an escape. This was surely a bad idea but…just once was alright. Three was having a mental debate about it, until Four fished a lighter out of the case, with a grin. Three found herself grinning back.

*Alright. Let's do it.*

* * *

It took several failed attempt before they succeeded, but it seemed to be worth it. Three set the bong down and Four practically collapsed on top of her in a heap. She began to giggle, which was incredibly infectious. They laughed together.

*Somebody's gonna come soon...*

Despite saying that, Three didn't make a move to clear anything up. She didn't feel bored anymore, as she clamped her arms around her sister.

*We should play a game…*

Four looked up, her innocent eyes flashing with curiosity. Her head tilted. What did she have in mind? She wasn't sure if she could be bothered to play a game now. Three held out an outstretched finger, indicating for her to wait a moment. Four's eyes widened slightly as her sister took another hit from the bong. What was she planning?

Three grinned, but it was hard trying to keep her mouth closed. She was on the verge of coughing her lungs up, but she beckoned Four over. She lifted her head up slightly, with her fingers under her chin, and moved her head forwards. Four held her breath. She froze up, but she didn't feel panicked. She was surprised when the smoke was blown gently into her own mouth and she tried not to burst out laughing. Instead, she inhaled the smoke and tried not to think about kissing her sister.

She was surprised when Three suddenly surged forward and gave her a smooch. She instinctively recoiled, but began laughing. Three put a finger over her mouth to shush her and the room went silent. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs and they stifled their giggles behind their hands. Four suddenly grabbed Three's shoulders and pressed her lips against hers.

It was kind of a surreal feeling. She expected whoever it was coming up the stairs to be here already, but nobody came. The thought disappeared as quick as it came, as Three gently ran her fingers through her hair. She could feel her tongue teasingly lapping at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

She got the same rush as she did when she first took a hit. Her chest felt scrunched up and there was something heavy sat in her stomach, but she was light as a feather. She felt incredible and indescribable and she knew Three felt the exact same.

It turns out, the person on the stairs was Eight and had come upstairs, confused by the noise coming from his room. The twins could hear the door swing open, but it seemed like a distant memory. Three hummed lightly and Four giggled against her lips.

It took ten seconds for Eight to register just what the fuck was going on here. He spotted his bong, lying on the floor, along with the lighter. The storage case's lid was opened and he instantly put two and two together.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He wanted to shout, but he felt like he'd made the mistake. He should've hidden it better. The twins merely responded with a fit of giggles as their kisses grew intense. He had to do something.

He could feel his face heating up and he had to get them to stop before he visibly blushed. He wouldn't admit this to a single person, but he found this rather…attractive?

Screw that, this was really hot.

He lurched over and picked up Four by her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She was off her head, for sure. He sighed. "You guys shouldn't be doing this. If you get caught, I'll get into shit as well." He warned. He had to find a way to bring them down and fast. The others would be back soon.

Four merely giggled, as she grabbed his cheeks. She was mouthing something but he couldn't quite tell what. Or maybe she was yawning. It was hard to tell. He sighed again and was about to set her down, until Three grabbed his legs and attempted to shake them. He was trapped in a room with two high, mute girls. He felt like he was off his head as well. Because of the ruckus, he didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the confused murmurings of the others and he certainly didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Seriously, I—Woah!"

He felt nothing for approximately a second, before he collided with the floor. Three had managed to sweep him off his feet with a surprising amount of strength in an attempt to rescue her sister. Unfortunately, Four toppled over with him and almost kneed him in the face. Three crawled up and sat on Eight's legs and Four swivelled around, leaning over to kiss Three again. Eight groaned loudly. He was 90% sure he had concussion and possibly a broken rib.

The door opened.

Eight's eyes darted to the door and he felt a cold sweat form over his body.

Seven, One and Nine's faces came into view and their expressions were…indescribable.

From their perspective, Eight was on the floor with Four…'occupying' his face and Three 'occupying' his…well…

Not only that, but the twins were borderline making out, totally oblivious to the fact three people had turned up and were now watching them.

Eight wanted to die on the spot.

"What the hell?! Three! Four! Get off of him!"

"Oh my god."

"Are you some kind of pervert?!"

"No, I swear to god, this isn't what it looks like! They just-I just-! Ughh….!"

* * *

I found this request hilarious. Sorry if it was exactly what you wanted, but I tried. I couldn't stop laughing; I was writing this in a college lesson! Request more if you like! i ain't got a life ._.


End file.
